Fighting the Dead
by Tainted Love-Hakari
Summary: Kira has died in the streets of Los Angelos, found with one other body. L is left to slightly relax, however before he can even take a sip of green tea, a death threat is issued to him by someone from Wammy's House. L now has 72 hours to live... or die...
1. Chapter 1

The death of Kira was hardly noticed after that night. A body with it's legs shot out was found dead. When the autopsy was complete the cause of death was another mysterious heart attack. To the world it was another sign, Kira had killed another person in Los Angelos. It was assumed that this death was Kira finally removing the escaped criminal whom had escaped and murdered many citizens within their town.

One other body was found that day which caused the police to wonder, a female body was found. Based off the exit wounds it was suicide. The owner of the body was found, however her identity was covered up based on her former involvement with the CIA.

A male with gray mysterious eyes dark dashes of what appears to be bags under them sat with his bare feet against a cold chair hunched over in thought.

The world is quiet once again… crime is still at its low, but it is sure to pick up again once it is noted that Kira is dead, the world should become as it once was. Would this be for the better? Probably not… but children's laughs will become pure again. There shall be no more fear of dying by making one mistake. Everyone now has a chance for redemption. Yet… there are so many who do these because they do not fear the punishment or death anymore.

I took another deep breath and suddenly stopped at a tone my thoughts not interrupted, its source being a tiny earpiece on my left side hidden under my black hair. My hand reached up pressing it as I spoke, "This is L."

A sharp whispered disturbing voice responded, "L… you will be ended. We all know you for the killer you are. I the world will not punish you in the court of law, we will!"

"Who are you, what do you mean by we? The only ones who should have access to this channel are…"

"Correct… we are from Wammy's House L. This has gone on too long, you had forced our hands… within the next seventy two hours you shall be dead!"

I was silent at those words. They are from Wammy's house… the fact they can communicate with me this way is proof enough, unless this line was hacked. I have also been given a time. Does this mean they have something set up? Or… are they about to take action? About this they… is this one person just trying to… no.. .this is Wammy's house. They train to succeed L… me… therefore they cannot hope to kill me alone so simple. Had they been better than me, they would have my position now. Then again… I do not personally know each child. But, Wammy's House has fallen with the death of Roger… they must have obtained the resources to reconnect without the orphanage…

Finally I spoke, "Do you believe you can kill me? Whoever you are… I do not fear you. I will capture you. Perhaps you don't know who you are dealing with…"

Two sets of evil laughter broke out as a duel voice spoke, "You are the greatest murderer of mankind, Kira. Every member of Wammy's House knows Kira killed the original L and had taken his place. Come and investigate us L. Here is one heads up, in exactly one hour a male will die. Beware of the Koto that shall be found. That item will be left on the body, when the call comes in do not allow the police to obtain this item. If tampered with from anyone other than someone of your intelligence, they will die. You however, will die if you make a mistake with your own handling. But, if you can unravel it, the exact location of the next death shall be revealed. Prove to us your intelligent… survive our traps stop the murders, and capture us. We shall be waiting…."


	2. Chapter 2

The murder was not a murder as implied, instead it was a suicide. There is nothing to worry or think about with that right? Wrong.

On his chest was found a box with many holes and at the top was a timer counting down. Many officers attempted approaching this box to grab it, but the moment their hands would touch the edges long spikes would protrude impaling everyone within radius. Once they tried removing it by bringing a hook down by a helicopter, when it grabbed a hold of something within one of the holes a powerful burst of electricity shot up burning the rope cord, and the time before that the bolt shot up the metal line and sent the helicopter falling, and smashed into the ground nearby. Bomb squads and cryptologists tried to disarm, and solve the riddle of the objects together. A few brave souls even attempted to look within with a flashlight and reach in for something through holes; however they fell to a bolt of electricity from within. Some ended up coming with rubber suits in attempt to disarm the bomb without death. When they successfully grabbed what was within through the holes, the spikes came just as it would if you tried grabbing the box from the sides, piercing all materials as if it was nothing. They tried one last time with rubber suits over bullet proof chests, but even this was pierced by the blades

Eventually the call was made out to me, L, to solve this mysterious deadly box whose timer who has all of Tokyo in a panic. This demands the appearance of me directly to disarm this box somehow. A simple camera will do nothing… I actually will need to use my own hand to do this. Anyone else will; as shown, die. As with the threat given, my life will be put at risk if I wish to stop this.

I called ahead to make arrangements with the police how this weapon was to be approached by me, including regulations of quarantining the area, and clear orders that no one shall touch this item. In the event of my death other arrangements was made to seal my corpse with the item forever. On top of this the streets will simple be built and adjusted to go around the contained area.

Slowly, I made my way up the flights of stairs to the roof of the building, which had an awaiting helicopter and stepped within slipping a helmet over my head. With a snap then a hiss the pilot side door was sealed. I then began the engines drowning out all noise while taking a deep breath. They had given me seventy two hours to live… not even a hour has passed since the threat where this was called in. The most frightening thing is the following: Whoever they are has more deadly traps a waiting if I do not fall on this.

A large dark curtain awaited me in the middle of the city sectioning off the view off the body and box from the rest of the world, which I flew over then slowly landed within the darkened zone.

I slipped on a pair of goggles flipping on a switch making the area from pure darkness to a green glowing body which lay and a cube with holes lying on its chest. As planned no one else was within the pitch black zone within the curtained world created to block the rest of the world from me giving complete solitude for whatever shall happen here.

I took a deep breath as I stepped over next to the body and sat down. 'I had a scan ran over the body of the item and found a rather large hole under the object. Within the depths of the object hanging from the top is the wire of which when cut will disarm what is found to be a bomb with enough power to eliminate all of Japan. But, the problem is the following: It can only be accessed from the hole on the bottom of this cube… which on closer examination is sealed with metal fused into the body itself twisting around bones and was made to be a part of him through what seemed to be a very painful process before his suicide.

I gave a sigh as I slammed my foot into the body flipping him over on his chest so the timer at the top of the box is on the ground itself, with the body hanging limply over it. For a brief moment spikes protruded from the box, but then slid back within slowly without me being harmed from being out of reach from the distance the body and box rolled with my kick.

Slowly I walked over and touched the males back while giving a sigh and pulled out a blade. These guys truly believe they are dealing with Kira… one till the very end was never truly willing to get his own hands dirty. Perhaps this was to be a lesson on if Kira was willing to risk his own life and actually do the action needed to save Japan.

STOP READING NOW IF YOU HAVE A SENSITIVE STOMACH AND SKIP TO THE NEXT CAPITALIZED TEXT

The flesh peeled back smoothly enough as I slice into his back and grabbed the squishy oozing guts pulling them out tossing the organs out one by one. I stopped as I felt nothing but a membrane and slashed through the stomach plunging my arm deep through his stomach into the box itself, and felt for each cord then went by memory seeking out the wire and cut it by hooking my finger through and pulled. I then pulled my arm from his body which gave a splut type noise as I flipped the body and box to its original position.

SENSITIVE STOMACHS MAY CONTINUE READING AGAIN

I stood covered in blood my once white shirt stained a crimson black from the drying blood as I scanned over where the timer was, which now was blank. I then looked up toward the man as my eyes widened while one object stood out to me. I bent over taking a necklace from around his neck and made my path toward the helicopter while cleaning off my blade.

Reckless suicide… what was the cause for it? No, I take back the thought I had known what the reasoning was. It is an issue of who they believe their enemy to be. To kill a monster they try to peel at its flesh, to dig and grind. These people from Wammy's attempt to do what L, not I nor Kira the same L whom had won the detective wars in the past, had ended up doing. They are giving their lives in an attempt to end Kira, whom is dead.

Light Yagami was found dead in America with an unidentified female body whom committed suicide that fell, pretty much cuddled up to him. The media publicized this as Romeo and Juliet. Juliet came upon Romeo, whom she believed was dead, must had leaned over to give him a final kiss and committed suicide, because he was her world. Romeo, however, was not dead before her… but died a moment afterward from a heart attack at the hands of Kira. The only fault was what appeared to be what Juliet did not know: Her Romeo was attempting to fight Kira as a criminal, but fell. At least that is the story.

It is tempting to give the media the full story, however, that would include giving out who I am. If they were to get wind of this, I would be fighting much more. For now it is better to simply face whatever challenges appear from those who attempt to stop "L/Kira" until they realize his killings had ended. One day they will see the truth in who won.


	3. Chapter 3

Within two hours of disarming the bomb the strange voice spoken again into my ear, "…L…Kira… you surprise us that you had done what needed to be done, however we had wished you shown us your face. The next challenge we pose to you is currently alive. In roughly two hours a male shall drop from the top of the Tokyo hotel….

I stood looking up at the hotel later, surly enough there was a male with orange dyed hair wearing a simple outfit walking to the edge and drops. As he drops his over shirt flies off revealing a land mine was strapped to his stomach with several bombs strapped around it. In total the force of the explosion when the bombs are triggered would be enough to eliminate the entire city. In the time it would take to call in the resources needed the bomb would had triggered.

Evacuation of the entire city would be impossible to do in time…so what shall I…

I swallowed as I made up my mind as he neared. This male is dead regardless… I've never had to shoot gun before… but this is a must. A finger hooked the trigger of a pistol in my pocket pulling it out. After gripping the weapon within the palm of my hand I turned my head away from the target and pointed the gun.

I felt my blood pulse, although I already known what the result would be. The gun is a filthy item… giving the ability of one person to kill another too easily. Sure, the ways to kill can be done simply enough with enough intellect… but with a gun a fool could point and shoot, then the person die. It also leaves clean hands but a smoking gun. Besides, the whole process with a gun is so… unclean. You spend time focusing in on a single target, what you desire to blow away. Sure, you can aim for the head itself, this is a guarantee kill, but at the same time this target isn't effective. Aside from that there are times where you can shoot a person in the head and they will slowly die, but live long enough to react and possibly even kill you.

The way to kill with a gun is to line up your sights onto the target keeping both eyes open, then shut one eye to fine tune your aim. Control your breathing, have a stable position of your body to help absorb the kick of when you fire. With rifles it is better to also have your cheek pressed against the side keeping your weapon more stable and also brings your eyes nearly perfectly aligned with the rear and front sights. Slowly bare your finger onto the trigger… after a time it will fire… and its best if you take your time to the point it nearly surprises you, but at the same time keep a strong grip on the weapon itself. I disregarded the information despite what I known. With my weapon in my hand, I turned away from the target, and pulled the trigger. The force of the shot had thrown the weapon from my lackluster grip and into the side of a trashcan, leaving a rather large dent.

Have you ever danced with the devil in pale moonlight? The face of death, brings many, most to fear. Overhead fire erupted from the sky slashing out badly in many directions. Screams of terror erupted from about me in all directions as people fled, homes caught on fire, and the world began to burn around me. Even the fire station itself was nearby enough to be snatched up in the grip of the blazing inferno. Burnt flesh of limbs spread about the area, and a jingle caught my attention. I turned walking slowly toward the source and looked down.

It was another golden necklace much like the one before… similar to the one I wear around my neck. Subconsciously my fingers pulled a necklace displaying an old English letter from under my shirt and began stroking it. My eyes closed as I gave a gentle whisper, "A and myself understand more then you know. He began slowly breaking down bit my bit… he came to the point he began tearing at his hair, gnashed his teeth, and eventually committed suicide by bringing his arms to his own throat. He simply could not handle the pressures of the simple thought of becoming L… he believed there was no way to truly do justice to the L name. No person other than L himself can fit his shoes… or shoeless position. There is none as intelligent, quick witted, and willing to take the actions needed, yet careful enough that no one even knows who his true identity is. To become a true L is the ultimate riddle… Coil and the others had tried in the detective wars to fight for the L name once before. L was overcome by another detective who became L, the same L who challenged Kira. You fight to prove yourself… to become justice… to earn the right to call yourselves L or simply defeat him… or die in the process. This I can respect… but I must bring it to an end, too many lives are at stake… but how…."


	4. Chapter 4

Justice, what is true justice? I had been contemplating this issue as of late. These children from Wammy's House have a common consensus that I am Kira, and are giving their lives in efforts to test my bounds. It is not simply a test… they wish to defeat me, to kill me with a puzzle or trap they set up. The stakes are simple, enough, if I die they win. In the meanwhile their little devices have taken the lives of innocent individuals.

Justice? I hardly believe this is just, not even if it was to bring an end to Kira. These assaults are not attempts at justice; it is far beyond that level now. They have a drive, desire, these individuals has grown an obsession with the idea of surpassing the one standing on the highest pentacle they wish to stand. This may be true… but at the same token it may not be a fight for a title, could this be simply for the reasoning just to do it?

Every hero needs a villain, to give his life purpose, and every villain needs a hero. Otherwise things get… boring. Light Yagami before his death should have understood this too well. His battle with L was the tale of legends. His moves had been spot on, and more then that it made things interesting for him. I think he enjoyed… craved… no reveled in having the attention of the greatest mind to play the ultimate game of life and death. However, there had to be a winner. When the dust cleared one was left standing, and this left the other slightly emptier… he nearly had gone insane. Then Mello and Near appeared.

Justice is more of an idea. Little else can be said of this. Justice is simply a reason to declare a holy war. We shall smite the evil ones and bring… justice. The word in itself varies in its meaning… it all depends on who is left standing. I do not truly see myself as an icon of justice in reality, not with how things are going.

I have a clear opponent; they exist within Wammy's House. That much is clear. How many are within my enemy collective is limited by the number of children within Wammy's, however I cannot assume that everyone is involved, and they have already wasted two of their members. It is now my turn to strike back…

"L….", the word cut off my thoughts, "You next challenge will be within the depths of the subway… you have three hours to discover and eliminate the threat. If you do not, let's just say the innocent shall suffer at your hands."

Their advantage is clear… they had been keeping me distracted from narrowing down and attacking back by constantly bringing in an attack after another. Their game does not frighten me… I have already decided my move that will result in taking them; all it will take is a call to a new friend…

I walked the dank subway system under Tokyo skimming over swaying dim lights, and stepping through mobs of people. As I walked it became apparent that it is not a body I must find this time. I boarded one of the underground trolleys, and skimmed over luggage compartments, under seats, and even looked around for any individuals whom seemed out of place. It was all surprisingly clean, as if it was an average day. A bell rang indicating the first stop, which I took my cue to step from the vehicle and walk about the station in thought. They wouldn't do nothing… each time there had been something here in an attempt to threaten innocents and kill me so…

------------Else where-------------------

A female with long brown hair and red eyes wearing a death garb slowly walked through a school observing children and young adults walking around carrying books, laughing, some teasing others, but overall it was a basic school despite the mixture of different age groups. She continued walking down the halls with a confident smile blending in among the various high school aged students, but was careful to make little conversation as she made her way down the halls.

She made her way to the principal's office, and slowly cracked it open observing a room unlike what was expected. Here a large screen and many electronic devices implanted everywhere within the walls where many pre teens and young adults sat at chairs rapidly typing and speaking into headsets. One female with brown hair and blue eyes shouted out orders, "Kira/L has proven to be much more of a difficult opponent then I originally believed him to be. Prepare to lock down the subway and a radius around it. We must also set up a firing squad in a radius within four blocks of his location with orders to shoot anyone who attempts to get passed. He must not be allowed to escape. I have already gained approval from our president himself. Although they was reluctant they agreed, even if it takes sacrificing a few individuals Kira must be finally destroyed."

Her eyes widened in shock as she suddenly recognized the face, however at that moment the door flew open, from one of the many office operators opening the gateway fully. This sent the spying female falling forward tripping into the room where she quickly regained her composure and faced the female in charge, "Why are you doing all of this? Are you out for revenge?! "

The female gave a slight smirk while looking into L's spy's eyes, "Capture her, torment her, and if she does not tell any of you anything kill her. If she knows the identity of L I wish to extract it or if she does not talk, her dead. Sure, we will eventually get to Kira with this trap, but this spy could speed up the process."

------------------------L----------------------------

Hours passed, and my search turned up fruitless. Then I heard a scream, "Why won't you let me pass! My wife is about to have our first child!"

A gruff voice answered, "I apologize sir. This area was put on quarantine. We have reason to believe a previously undiscovered lethal virus has infected this area, and until a vaccination is created, no one is going anywhere."

I took a deep breath inward then exhaled. Not like their usual traps, but effective. I am stuck with little moves. The fact I have in my favor is my opponents do not know what I look like. I have a hunch they plan to keep a lock down until I give myself up to be executed. Perhaps my ally is having better luck….

My cell phone suddenly vibrates. I pick it up to read the message then clutch it tighter in my hand giving a slight hiss through my teeth. She's in trouble….

Most likely these guards are on each exit of the subway… no living body can go in or out so…

I reach under my chest and close my eyes. Its time…

I take a small pill tapped to my chest and pop it in my mouth biting down. I slowly begin approaching the guards as my vision begins fading and my blood runs cold. I collapse at their feet as it begins becoming more difficult to breathe as fire begins to burn within my lungs and my pulse begins to slow.

Then… everything faded away…


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly a female with long dark hair, and mysterious deadly eyes, stalked as a lion to its prey around L's spy. The spy was bound electric chair style with her head hung trembling. The sweet yet venomous voice escaped the wicked figure's throat, "Tell me, who is L? What purpose do you have for working for him? After all, he killed your lover, and my brother."

A hiss escaped the spy's lips as she turned a dark gaze of sheer hatred toward the female, "its simple… your brother had tried to kill me. In fact he would have succeeded if he had not saved me unknowingly. Is that why you wish to kill L, to avenge your brother?"

A powerful stinging bite stung across the spy's cheek bringing a gasp of pain from her lips as the female lashed out. "You more than anyone else should realize for the grand design to be realized sacrifices must be made!

Do you wish to know how I had gotten this way? I was once sweet. It once made me sick the thought of death. A cut, scrape, blood from the simple drawing from a needle, I had detested the sight of blood in general. Then something happened, I was once kidnapped and tortured.

Where is Light Yagami, he had yelled into my ears. Where does he keep his notebook of death, he insisted. Back and forth my kidnapper yelled at me, and every time I gave the same reply… I don't know anything. I hadn't known that he was the angel of death. I at first was appalled at the thought that Light, Raito of all people would be Kira. I once looked up to him… but for that time I hated the thought of him.

His methods changed when he seen I wasn't giving any information." The female slowly lifted up a scalpel from a nearby table also baring many instruments of torture. She slowly pressed the blade against the spy's inner thigh slowly cutting upward sending a scream echoing through the small room. She smirked pulling the blade away watching as blood began seeping from the wound and trailed down my bare legs, "He began cutting, torturing, and bringing me to level's of pain I had never experienced before. However, my kidnapper was intelligent enough to never leave a wound that would be seen by the general public. He asked me, why I not just tell him, to end the torment. Do you want to know what I told him?"

The spy shook her head while beginning to sob, but ignoring her victim continued telling her tale, "I kept telling him I didn't know, I didn't know anything of Light's actions. He, of course, did not believe me." She slashed the back of her hand out slamming it against the spy's breast sending a death scream as waves of pain came through the victims' body. "I began thinking to myself that he deserved the worst of punishments, pain worse than death. People such as him should not be allowed to exist. I had seen the need for a savior. Kira was needed to eliminate these people to make the word a better place. Eventually I was saved by my brother… perhaps a little nuts, screwy, scarred, damaged, unstable, whatever words you have for those whose perspective of the word shifts in such a manner away from the norm, but I was in one piece. At least I admit it, I am insane, demented, obsessed. At the time though, I could not talk for a long while. I was simply lost in my own thoughts brooding over everything that happened. I began looking around and found I was not alone; the world was shifting as well. Everyone was shouting the praises for Kira… they praised my brother as their god. I began living my own life, and occasionally watched Kira's Kingdom, Takada's program, and the various shows that would air debating over my brother's actions, or praising him. I even kept an eye on the news to see my brother's progress.

One day I seen the new's displaying something that brought the news of Light's victory, an announcement from L… Kira that L was dead, and so were all his challengers. The age of Kira had begun. I was happy… those who deserved to die was."

She took a small bottle of rubbing alcohol from her purse and then walked over to the table drenching a crowbar with the fluid. "News came over every channel, a killer was running free after escaping prison, and it seemed that Kira was unable to kill him. The media and police was unable to find his name, all they had known was one thing, he was once locked within the California State Maximum Security Prison, and on his way out he slaughtered every inmate and warden. My brother soon vanished from Japan, but I had known his destination, California to bring an end to this killer. Sadly, he was found dead, shot in both legs, and died from a heart attack. Kira was no more. However, the world did not know Light Yagami as Kira, and since crime is so rare the difference was not noticed. The killer's path ran cold after this, the media speculated that Light Yagami was the murderer, judged by Kira. I was among the last to know the truth, including the killer himself."

A flicker came in her eyes as she light a match dropping it onto the crowbar instantly bursting into flames. Sayu Yagami turned from the burning object staring down at her prisoner with a snicker, "Now, L is obviously very much alive, and I had been able to establish the murderer of Light is L. L is also one who vanished from Wammy's House long ago, the boogie man whom L was afraid of becoming and haunts the dreams of every child within this house. B, Backup, the one who had been driven insane by the suicide of A. This is the same one who had nearly surpassed L long ago, and was arrested. However, in the end, he defeated the one who surpassed and defeated L and his successors, by brother, Light Yagami. However, this information is kept by me from the children of this house. Imagine the calamity that would be brought about if the truth was known, the only one they fear more than Kira was now L.

Now, here we are, you as a spy from Backup, and I, who once despised Kira with every ounce of his being, now fights to kill B. And you, stand in my way. If you can provide a description of B or even reveal to me his name, it can all be over. No one else will die, we can all continue our lives, and Kira will be reborn. Until the day B is dead, more and more innocent people will die, and all of Japan will live in fear wondering, from where the next attack shall come. Eventually if this keeps up they would eventually go insane as I… and well… wont that be fun?"

Sayu smirked again as she dawned thick gloves picking up the crowbar, "Now… will you talk?"

Misa screamed as tears came down her cheeks, "Please… no more… believe it or not B looks exactly like the original L had!"

Sayu touched Misa's cheek with her lips as she chuckled, "Thank you dear… now something to remember me by until you die…" She then brought the crowbar toward Misa while wickedly laughing, "I always did think you was a slut that couldn't be trusted."

---------------------------------Beyond Birthday----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Beyond opened his eyes once again he was greeted by the scent of death and found he was lying within a pile of bodies, under which a puddle of blood formed. He pushed upward sending a body rolling from his back and crawled out. He quickly took in his surroundings, everything was grim. Citizens were curled up in circles crying. Parent's held their children in an attempt to comfort them. Overall, they had all been slowly losing their sanity with fear, and all the dead were simply thrown in a stack within the subway system.

His eyes silently skimmed over the crowd as he now began taking note of their life spans. Many were to die today… most in fact however… roughly sixty seven percent of everyone here would live. As for my own life, it could go either way… but I can still do this… chances are I will more than likely not be among the dead so…

I began walking among the crowd giving whispers among the masses as I began to enact my plan to escape from this trap. As soon as I was done I slowly crept back into a dark corner watching and waiting for it all to unfold.

Within moments the citizens began gathering together shouting toward the guards shouting, "You can't keep us here to kill us! We know there was no virus!"

The guards aimed their weapons shouting, "Get back, everyone calm down, we do not plan to kill anyone. As soon as the virus is con…."

The mob began rushing forward toward the squad members as they began opening fire spraying blood from the citizens drenching others behind those who had fallen. After several had fallen, eventually the crowd overwhelmed the officers and began attacking viciously throwing their helmets, slamming their weapons away. As the soldiers fell, the citizen's began pouring from the subway. The men were left trampled to death.

I began walking toward the exit while slipping my hands into my pockets and slouched slightly. As I stepped out a female with flowing black hair and a deranged look in her eyes stopped me with a single whisper, "B…"

My eyes shifted to hers as I read her name Sayu Yagami… she was to die in over forty years. This wasn't someone I could just kill unlike the others, and she is Light's sister… this could be bad. "You are…?"

She slowly smirked giving a wicked chuckle while speaking, "Backup… the feared figure at Wammy's House, but a human like the rest of us, yet killed a god. But, in the end you bleed and die just like the rest of us don't you?"

Sayu knows too much… but I can't kill her… I must plan…

"We found your little spy B… I must say, she was very helpful, and here within a day she should be dead. It's not that it matters. By then you will be nothing but a nightmare for small children, and a dream to me."

Misa was captured… and will die, unfortunate, I must think… must think… "B… I must thank you for getting all the witnesses out of the way. It makes it all the easier to put an end to you. The media will know nothing of your murder, nor think anything. It will all be recorded as a manic going on a rampage. B, my brother had taken the credit for your crimes committed after your credit when he died, and you shall be my scapegoat. " Sayu reached into her purse pulling out a small rod, which she clicked a button on the side flipping up a razor sharp curved blade.

She slashed out as I flipped backward and rapidity was forced to duck and sidestep leaving no chance to reach for my own weapon. Capture, escape, or knockout, if I can't accomplish any of these I will die…

I leapt forward as I spoke, "What do you know of death? Every murder I had seen that you would take credit for, if you are the one behind all these Wammy kids, never once had I seen you involved. Have you ever taken a life?"

Sayu wickedly laughed, "Have I ever taken a life? My boy… my own brother was the greatest of murderers. I was tormented by the most twisted of minds, by one who had told me tales of you as he had done his deeds. The shedding of blood brings me thrill. Watching as the laugh snuff of breath leaves the victim's body. Have you ever watched as their eyes go solidly black? The way a body becomes limp, as if it lacks bones in its body, yet within all is still intact. You and I are alike B."

I smiled while still dodging her oncoming attacks, "It really sickens me that you compare us two. Your brother was a coward, and you lost your sanity from what… a few bad words? Is it that you had taken a beating? Could it be that you witnessed a rape or murder of someone you loved? What about every human on the planet? What would you do if you known exactly when everyone around you would die? What would you do if you had been raised with a friend seeing these numbers… not knowing what they where… they count down. What would happen if the moment it hit zero you find that they committed suicide? Imagine walking around seeing so many people that you known would die that very day, hour, in a few minutes, and knowing even if you wanted to, you couldn't do a thing. We are all slaves to death. All of our fates, including yours are decided."

Her insane laughter was cut short as she snapped, "So what are you saying? You know when I'll die! I know your story, what are you telling me! Are you saying you became a killer because of what you had seen with A!"

At that moment I delivered a powerful attack taught by having experienced it from Naomi herself, ducking down and sending a kick into her jaw sending the female flying back. I quickly rushed toward the subway exit and blended into the crowds.

My spy will be dead in roughly twenty four hours, and with her all the information she had gained will be gone. She also knows what I looked like, and who I am. That was too close… even when I found my escape, I nearly was done for. Sayu has too long of a lifespan for me to kill, so any direct confrontation to the death would be suicide…. I must plan my next move carefully I can't make the same mistake I had made with Naomi…


	6. Chapter 6

`A lightning snapped out and flashed its blinding light behind Beyond Birthday as he stepped through a dark night as rain poured from the sky onto him. He slowly approached a home light with light within a second story window.

`His fist snapped against the door as he pounded the door. The echo of Beyond Birthday's knocking broke the silence; however it was greeted shortly as a door cracked open as a pair of red eyes peered out. After a short sigh the door opened with a creak displaying a female drenched in blood, and the walls itself was painted black with many layers of the crimson substance. Without a word she turned within her home and motioned him within with a finger while stepping within.

He stepped within out of the rain taking in the sight around him. The massive amount of dried blood on the walls would take up all the blood within at least eleven bodies. She had a single desk covered in blood stained pages, and a black notebook opened to a page with a single name written, a tear's stain, and even more blood. BB turned his focus onto the girl looking her over. It appeared the dress was white under the many layers of blood; her hair had blood splatter with fresh blood.

"Misa Ayame…. Or should I say Misa Yagami, the widow of the late Light Yagami, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Beyond Birthday… you should skip the foreplay. I know somehow your connected with L… the resemblance is uncanny. On top of that you have already seen too much. What do you plan to do? Arrest me? Kill me? Or would you like to do what L himself had done with me, strap me up, blindfold me, and generally leave me powerless of whatever you please." She gave out a chuckle while opening her refrigerator, "You would like that wouldn't you? Men are similar, most would do anything for what they want, and sacrifice anyone. Did you know if it wasn't for a man's lust for power I would have a little girl now?"

"Misa I'm not here to arrest you. In fact... I was there when your late husband died. I am also here to ask for your assistance. Although… I am curious as to how you know my name."

She let out another chuckle as Misa grabbed two cans of soda and tossed one to B, which he caught. "How did he die? Was it painful? Had the moments before his death been humiliating? You know, Light was always a coward under it all… I bet he went out screaming for help, then again, maybe not. KIra was intelligent sure, but he was insane. I must admit I was also insane, still am, but who is sane these days? As for how I know your name, I can see it over your head, if you choose to believe it. However, if you don't, then I know because I had known who you are, where you are from, and nearly everything about you, I stalk you, didn't you know?"

"Misa, I believe you about your eyes… you are not the only one with such an ability. I need someone who has no fear of death and nothing to lose. If you work with me, there is a chance you may die. However, in the end you will have played a great role in taking out a great murderer."

A hiss came out as Misa popped the top of her drink taking a sip, "Risk my life and stop a killer? It could be fun… it could end my meaningless existence or give me temporary amusement. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just tie me down, slash me up, beat me, or put me under torment until I scream?"

B sat his own can onto a table, "I have no reason to attack you… now when will you be free to assist me?"

She smirked while opening a kitchen drawer and picked up a knife, "No excuse huh?" Misa rushed at him slashing out as Beyond dodged, but ended up slashing his cheek causing blood to run down his face.

BB slashed out his foot slamming into her stomach and leapt over her withdrawing a blade that was strapped to his arm, under his shirt. He slammed the blade down, but missed from Misa who rolled to her left avoiding it.

She rolled over him and slashed his face using her nails. He winced throwing her off, who landed standing up. Beyond stood up with her and grabbed the female by the throat pushing her against the wall.

They both stared at each other panting. She gave a twisted smile saying, "Thank you… I'll be there any time you need me, give the word. Also… if you send the police here…don't expect any of them to survive. However, I now know you also are a murderer Birthday. It's something in your eyes… your style. You don't it and wouldn't hesitate to do it again. I hope you made Light suffer."

He dropped her and turned stepping out of her home, "Expect a call soon."

She gave one last chuckle and walked over to her desk. Her eyes widened, then shortly after gave a wicked laugh, "He beat me… stolen my Death Note right from under eyes. Not that it matters… I do not use it anymore… and he more than likely owns his own… after all he did kill Light. He and I are a lot alike, so he predicted my move. I would have killed him… he's earned my respect… let's see how it all plays out…"

And… he did call me… he didn't use my death note on me, and I hadn't found a single case of a mysterious heart attack listed. Now here I am… trapped by his enemy. What will you do Beyond Birthday?

Misa Ayame stared up at a camera smirking within an empty room and spoke, "Sayu… my dear Sayu. L is much more then you bargained for, after all… I had been Kira's lover… and yet here I am. You're crazy… fine… do you think I am? What about L when you meet him, I wonder if you will think he is crazy as well. I recall the first time I had seen you, so sweet, so innocent, but I was also different as well. Are you closer to defeating him? Are you attempting to lead him to you? If so… do you think you will survive, or do you expect him to attempt a capture? I wonder… I wonder. Eventually he will take some action noticing I am missing… are you prepared? I am ecstatic; this is the most fun I have had in a long time. I hope you realize the thought of your failure send a shiver in anticipation up my spine. Are you watching me? I really hope you are… watch and hear me, your all going to die!"

She broke out in laughter laying back on the singular couch while closing her eyes waiting.

Sayu started writing on a notepad as she paced around the office room looking over ear of her subordinates, those in Wammy's House that wasn't opposed to the idea of murder or suicide. "Have we heard anything new from Kira/L?"

A male turned toward her that was sitting at a computer, "Negative. Miss Yagami. Shall we send out another instrument of death or work in another trap against Kira? He has succeeded in negotiating all the other obstacles, but he isn't perfect. Kira will eventually become overconfident and make a mistake in smaller details. After all, he is not of Wammy's House. We are the best of the best trained never to become so overconfident that we forget the smallest details."

Sayu held back a slight hiss between her teeth. This L isn't just some regular person… he is L reincarnate… but twisted… in other words much more dangerous. This L will kill… he won't miss the small details… he won't make a mistake… and for each of our failures he will get closer in finding and eliminating us. My best move would me to gain the support of the few other detectives that rivaled the original L. I'll write an email that would convince him that we are after Kira, leave contact information… and see where we can go from there… I refuse to go down… he must die at all costs.


	7. Chapter 7

I gripped the ear bug and flung it across the room flinging shrapnel from the small device every which way as a hiss escaped my lips. I'm done playing; this has become old way too quickly. My eyes turned to the streets watching oncoming traffic as I flipped open a cell phone. I rapidly dialed a number and spoke into the receiver, "This is the true L. Contrary to popular belief I am still around. Kira had been the one to fail against me. Once we meet I shall verify who I am the usual way. I request a ride ready to bring me to Wammy's House. Due to circumstances, I must make a personal visit. I know… I know… I was not the original L, however I am a suitable successor. I know… I do not have anything to worry about. No, yes… you will see when we meet." I hung up and gave a smirk seeing a black limo abruptly blaze around a turn and stopped in front of me. From an unseen hand the door opened revealing nothing but a leather interior, devoid of life within the back, and a dark shield preventing the one from the front seat from looking back, as well as vice versa. Being L does have its perks…

As I slipped into the vehicle and shut the door a mechanical voice spoke from all sides, "Before we can travel you must verify who you are. If you cannot do this, you will promptly be arrested for impersonation of L."

A wurring noise came from the seat in front of me as a small panel opened revealing a simple scanner. I reached behind me unhooking my necklace and placed the golden old English B hanging from the chain onto the device. After a few moments the entire backseat turned a sharp crimson in hue with black letter Bs all around, and slowly shifted to a soft blue with L's symbol as the system updated itself in my status. I placed the necklace back in its rightful place around my neck as the mechanical voice spoke, "B… I have heard many tales of you. You are a legend, but also have done many dark deeds had you not?"

"I've spilled blood, challenged L, and even had become twisted as they say. I had been sitting within a prison cell during the majority of the Kira case. In his foolishness he came after me when I released myself from prison… L/Kira was stopped by me. Justice has shifted its meaning again, however who prevails with this encounter shall decide again what justice is. If I fail, they will believe I was Kira, and they have brought a great justice in defeating me. However, if I prevail in coming to the wasp's nest, Wammy's House, where the children have become murderers, and defeat the one who has manipulated them all. Then in the end, I shall remain in my position."

"Sir… B… L… I have served L, and heard the stories of each who has gained the title, yet have never seen their faces. I pray this shall not be our last ride together… I wish to know all that has happened. It is always a pleasure to serve the title L, whoever is intelligent enough to earn the title."

Misa stretched as she stood up, "You know… I'm bored… it's time to have some fun." She flipped up into the air slamming her boots into the camera sending it crashing down in a deafening crash.

Red lights began flashing all over Wammy's House as a piercing alarm began going off. Students stepped into the halls scanning around in curiosity as three members of the more informed group rushed for Miss Ayame's confinement cell.

One peers into a peek hole within the door, and within moments a knife cracks through the hole ramming through his eye ball thrusting into his brain itself, and is pulled out pouring a fountain of blood as his body drops. The two others began unloading clips from semi-automatic weapons through the door sending fragments flying out and a large cloud of dust up. They stopped and began to silently listen for another few minutes.

One held up his hand motioning the other to follow as he slammed his foot into the door and took a position within one corner of the room, as his partner took a place against another wall. To their surprise there was no body to be found dead or alive.

Their eyes widened in fear as they heard wicked laughter from the door as a small metal object pinged within the room and began slowly rolling toward the center. "Shi…" One of the two began to speak, but was cut off with massive explosion that separated their flesh from the rest of their bodies.

She grinned pulling out several metal pieces from her bra, and quickly assembled them. In a flash she was holding her sickle blade. Misa preceded rushing down the halls and in a dance stabbed, gouged, beheaded, and slashed the children as she moved leaving a trail of blood, bodies, limbs, and heads, as the scent of death overtook the building.

"Come on, come on, come on, all of you are training to become successors to L, why do you die so easily!"

B stepped from the limo facing Wammy's, as the vehicle drove away without hesitation. He reached into his shirt and brought his golden B out for display as his other hand took the buildings handle and pulled it open.

At once he had to step back as several bodies fell from the door onto the street itself. His expression shifted slightly to one of interest as he crouched over the work examining the work. The murder weapon was a blade, which precisely cut into the victims flesh. One thing was similar in each and every victim; it appeared they had been slain as they attempted to run.

Beyond Birthday took in a deep breath and exhaled, then turned to enter his former home. I glanced about while stepping over gore of organs, limbs, bodies, with each step leaving a footprint on the floor drenched with blood. He walked in silence through the halls devoid of life, and stopped as the explosion of a shotgun cut through the silence.

He turned in its direction and ran for the only sign of life heard in his "tour" of his former home. Beyond Birthday's heart began pounding faster and faster as he continued down the hall and stopped short. At his feet was a headless figure clutching a sickle blade in her lifeless hands. Behind him brain matter stained the wall, pieces of skull and blood was scattered onto the floor, and in front of him a shotgun's barrel stared him right back at him. Behind the barrel was Sayu Yagami licking the blood from her lips as she spoke, "It's nice to see you again B. Please, take a rest… for eternity within this wonderful home of ours. "

The moment her finger pushed down on the trigger a blond figure rammed into her side sending Sayu falling sending the explosion through the roof leaving a gaping hole.

Without hesitation I pulled the weapon from her arms, and opened the chamber sending the bullets spilling onto the ground. Her eyes widened as she glanced toward Misa, "I killed you just a moment ago! How are you here, when your body is down there?"

Misa smirked giving a chuckle, "That was another of Wammy's who I gagged, put a bandana on, and a wig then forced them to go to your office with a fake weapon in my place. I figured you would be the one likely to murder anyone who used such a direct approach, while bringing yourself out in the open."

Sayu let out a laugh and slammed two fingers into Misa's chest and turned rapidly slamming her fingers into my ribs, several joints in my arms, and legs. Within moments B's body tensed up then he collapsed onto the floor groaning as he looked up watching as Misa stood paralyzed while the raven haired murderess approached Misa, "Do you honestly think I need a weapon to kill? Sure… B down there may know when I will die… perhaps I do as well, however, it seems as though I must outlive both of you. Why do you even bother?"

She smirked as she wrapped her hands around Misa's throat, "B… I will allow you a pleasure before you die. I will allow you the honor of watching as Kira's former lover die."

Misa gasped as her eyes began rolling in the back of her head as her face began changing colors, pink, red, blue, and became darker. The female's eyes began to bulge from her head as red veins began to show themselves in the white of her eyes as Sayu grinned in pleasure of her deeds.

"Sayu Yagami… you are just like your brother" ,B spoke.

She looked back down at Beyond Birthday as she hissed, "My brother was good and did what he did for justice. He was my entire life… and you took him away from me!"

"Your brother was a coward. He always hid behind the Death Note. He was possessed by the book and could do nothing without it. Sure, you do not have a death note, but you are a coward none the less. You paralyze her and make it toward I am unable to walk by hitting the right nerves in our bodies, then choke her to death? It is fitting how you will die."

Sayu chuckled as she shifted her attention to Misa, whose life was slowly being snuffed out by strangulation, "It's no matter, as long as you die at my hands before then."

Beyond Birthday smirked, "You're going to die as so many criminal's died at your brother's will with the notebook. Sure… he hid behind the Death Note… I find it underhanded… but you would have outlived me otherwise… goodbye Sayu Yagami."

Her eyes widened as her grip released Misa as she began clutching her chest and collapsed at my side with her face frozen forever in a look of terror.

Beyond Birthday sat normally in a chair leaning forward watching a computer screen with his fingers interlaced with Misa Ayame standing at his side in a dark room. "B…"

The male glanced toward the blond, "What is it Miss Ayame?"

"…I was wondering…. How is it that you were able to kill Sayu with the death note? Did you write her name before you came?"

"No"

"Did you even have the death note on you?"

"Nope"

"A page?"

"Kinda"

"How were you able to write it under her nose? She was looking right at you."

"I am the greatest killer and detective in history… why don't you take your own shot at it… how would you do it? Let me know when you figure it out."

She pouted giving a grumble, "You're so mean… Light would at least explain each of his plans before or after he did it."

"Too many ears, even if the one who you're speaking to didn't betray you, someone else may hear it. Never say anything to ears others would believe either. I had told Sayu quite a bit about myself… but then again… she isn't the sanest of them all… and what I had told her would seem to be the patter of some lunatic if she said a word. After all… who would believe a story of eyes that tells names, and the exact time they die.

In fact, I may begin working on typing up my story so you can know, and so can the masses, change up a few names, and post it online. It's not like they will figure out who I am. I'll just reference the other story that was made in the same way, written by Light.

I'll tell what really happened… yet his story brings an end to death notes. I already had the deaths of the Wammy House children covered up, all the mysterious deaths involving the death notes are gladly hushed from even the time Light reigned in the shadows. However, the references of Kira's Kingdom were actually meaning an anime series and the manga telling the story of Kira. The only ones who truly seen enough of the deaths to know what is going on is those who had been within prison, however they dare not speak a word of it. The public will love to hear the story, and the best part is, even as they read the words of my story, and even the words I speak right now, they will not believe a word. After all… death notes can't exist, it's all fiction, or so they think."


End file.
